Family No Matter What (rewrite)
by Hp-tea-1112
Summary: Harry is not The Boy Who Lived, he's ignored by his family, finds love in his friends and freedom in Hogwarts, is he destined for greatness?
1. Chapter 1

The temperature sank, wind howling in the night sky. The bunting on the front door, of a house in Godric Hollow, was thrown by a strong gust of energy. All the lights in the house were off, its occupants sleeping peacefully. A dark figure entered the house undetected from all, except a young boy.

Harry felt something. He didn't know what it was only that, that something was dark and powerful. He tried to fall back to sleep but it didn't seem possible. His parents were asleep, tired from all the celebrations. After all it was Harry's birthday and his baby brother's, Daniel. Harry had turned three and Daniel one. Harry heard a small cry from his brother's room. It was not loud enough to wake his parents, so Harry went to comfort his brother.

He had barely left his room, when the dark feeling succumbed him again. Harry's small body shivered, heart hammering in his chest. He wanted nothing but to jump back into bed and hide under the covers. But something was telling him to get to Daniel. Harry tiptoed his way across the hall and saw light coming from his brother's room. The light reassured him until a dark someone blanketed the light. Harry froze, whoever it was hadn't detected Harry's presence. However, Harry was fully aware that the dark feeling in his stomach was linked to this strange person.

Harry found a place out in the hall, where he could see into Daniel's room without the cloaked figure seeing Harry, hopefully.

"So young and innocent," hissed a dark voice. The figure rose, pointing a wand at Daniel.

"No!" Harry screamed charging into Daniel's bedroom. The figure was taken aback. He watched as the small boy raced towards his baby brother. Curious, thought the figure. He'd heard of a prophecy about a boy who would one day face against him. He'd wanted to deal with the matter now. Receiving information from one of his death eaters he was led to believe that it was Daniel Potter. But what if it wasn't? Never mind he shall have to kill them both.

Daniel had started crying and Harry was trying his best to calm him, a futile attempt as he wasn't calm himself, being in the presence of someone so dark. A shuffle of commotion could be heard from behind bedroom walls, Harry's parents. With wide eyes the figure pointed his wand at the two boy's intent on killing them.

"Avadakadavra." A flash of green light bolted from the intruders want. Unknowingly the two boys used their magical energy to stop spell charging towards them. Something strong inside of them caused the spell to rebound on the stranger and strike him deep inside. The dark being crumpled to ash before their eyes. A shriek came from the baby. Harry fell to the ground feeling extremely exhausted due to the amount of energy he had used, although he wasn't aware that that was reason.

Lily and James Potter had arrived in a rush hearing the crying of their baby. They saw what remained of the Dark Lord piled on the floor. They checked over their children ensuring their safety. There seemed nothing wrong with the boys, the exception of their exhaustion and a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on Daniel's forehead.

The next day Lily and James had gone to Dumbledore, and that marked the end of the Dark Lords fearful rule.

Growing up in the Potter household Harry used to think was great. In his younger years. As he got older he realised the reality of his situation, he didn't like it but he didn't know how he could possibly do anything about it. Since his brother had been declared The Boy Who Lived, Harry's life had considerably changed. He may have been only three back then but he remembered how some things used to be, like how his parents would tuck him into bed. Read him a bedtime story and give him a kiss before leaving and remembering to leave his door open a tiny crack, to let the light come flooding through.

But here Harry was at six years old climbing into bed by himself and hearing the laughter of his parents and younger brother down the hallway as they did to Daniel what they used to with Harry. A small tear escaped Harry's eyes, but he rubbed it away aggressively.

The next day was Harry's birthday and unfortunately his brothers too. Harry knew it was wrong to hate Daniel for that, he had no control over it, but it didn't stop the hateful thoughts coming. Harry's heart thudded as a green flash filled his eyes, but relaxed when it was merely his godfather Sirius coming through the fireplace using the floo powder network.

"Harry, happy birthday my dear boy," Sirius said a huge grin on his face. He picked Harry up in his arms and swung him about in the air, a giggle erupting from the young boy. Sirius' face lit up even more hearing the sound and he enveloped Harry into a loving, but crushing hug. Once Sirius let go, Harry glared trying to show he didn't appreciate the warm gesture, but it only made Sirius laugh, breaking Harry's façade. Sirius ruffled Harry's hair as he walked by knowing full well that Harry would be making another mean little face pretending it bothered him, when Sirius knew that really, Harry longed for that affection.

Entering the kitchen, Sirius hugged his best friends James and Lily before going to Daniel and giving him a bone crushing hug as well. A small frown formed on Harry's face as he watched, but he was pleased to see that Sirius had not ruffled Daniel's hair like he had done to him.

James and Lily had been preparing a birthday breakfast for Daniel and Harry. Although Harry knew that he wouldn't be having this if it weren't for the fact that he shared a birthday with Daniel, and was only getting the special breakfast because it was on Daniel's birthday.

Harry laughed at one of Sirius' jokes and swallowed down the last of his pancakes. He got up and began washing his plate. Once everyone was done with breakfast Harry had Sirius take him to the small park in Godric Hollow, where he had promised to meet his friend. They had barely even got on the park when someone rushed towards them. It was Edward. Harry's best friend, who happened to be a muggle. Harry didn't mind that though, as it was refreshing to be around someone who didn't use magic. Edward was same age as Harry, a couple months older. He was slightly taller and had sharper facial features. His eyes were a luminescent blue with light blonde hair, which contrasted a lot to Harry's black hair and emerald eyes.

They made their way to Edward's parents, who were watching over Edward's little sister, Sophia. She was five years old and squealed delightfully as Sirius came behind her and started tickling her. They all laughed at the happy scene before them. Sirius continued to chase Sophia around the park, pretending that she was too fast for him. Whilst they did this, Edward's parents greeted Harry warmly and presented a present for him.

It was a beautiful brown, leather journal, that they told Harry he could write all his thoughts and feelings inside. They assured him it wasn't a diary, as Edward had burst out laughing chanting "Harry's got a diary," countless times over. Harry thanked them for the gift, letting them know they shouldn't have gone to so much trouble for him. They simply ignored this and ushered Edward and Harry to have some fun, playing on the park.

* * *

Harry was with Edward in the library of his home, scouring the shelves for a book he promised Edward he could read. They were nine years old now so Harry's parents had said he was now allowed in the library without supervision, not trusting them to be mature enough before. Little did Lily know, Harry had snuck in countless time to read the books before. After half an hour of searching they gave up, and Harry apologised to Edward and told him he'd find it another time. They started to leave when something hard hit Harry's head, "Ow!" he said rubbing the back of his head.

"What was that?" asked Edward, hearing the thud the object had made. He saw a book down on the floor, it must have been the cause of Harry's sudden pain, the title read; _The Secret Wonders of the World. _That was the book they had been searching for, but how had it come to hit Harry in the back of his head, questioned Edward.

Harry's face was wide with shock, had he just done accidental magic. What else could explain it? Then with horror he realised Edward was there, and he had no knowledge of the wizarding world. Harry tried to hide his excitement with a puzzled look, but Edward knew he was hiding something.

"If you don't tell me what's happening right now, I'll leave and never come back," Edward said, he intended it as a joke but he saw the instant look of hurt on Harry's face.

"Oh Harry don't worry, I didn't mean it," Edward said, scrambling to get his words out, worried he had messed up their friendship. Harry looked away sheepishly, the truth is he felt bad he was keeping such a huge secret from his best friend.

Harry led Edward to his bedroom and tried his best to explain the magical world, however, by the end of it Harry was probably just as confused about it as Edward, but he was relieved to have let his friend know the truth. Harry's bedroom was rather small, so they didn't have too much space to move about, but Edward wondered over to the window, and stared outside for a moment, whilst Harry sat on his bed watching his best friend contemplate everything he had just been told. Now worried that he was the one who had ruined their friendship, Harry began fidgeting with his hands nervously, waiting for Edward to say something.

"I'm not happy you took so long to tell me but," Edward paused for dramatic effect, "This is so cool. You're a wizard!" Harry was stunned in silence for a moment, before throwing his head back and laughing at his friend's wonderment. Edward bounced over towards Harry, and they spent the rest of the day talking about everything Harry would do when he would finally get a wand, all the mischief they could get up to when he had the use of magic. They spoke about Hogwarts and Edward thought the prospect of going to school to learn magic was an incredible thing.

* * *

Waiting at the park bench, Harry felt like time was frozen. Edward was nearly fifteen minutes late, and Harry was starting to worry. Something had been different about Edward lately, he and Harry didn't hang out as much and an awkward invisible smoke filled the air whenever they did hang out. The thought of losing his best friend terrified Harry, especially as Edward was the only person he felt truly understood him, with the exception of Sirius.

Harry started to wonder if he should leave and go home when he caught sight of Edward walking up the grassy path towards him, a solemn look imprinted on his face.

"Hey," Harry said smiling weekly, but all he got was a small smile back as Edward sat down next to him.

"You still coming to my house tomorrow for my birthday?" Harry asked hoping this would perk up his friend, however his efforts failed.

"Yeah, don't worry I'll be there," Edward sighed deeply, a puff of breath visible due to the cold air, "I've got to go Harry, I'll see you tomorrow." And without another word, Harry was left to watch his friend leave him all alone.

Frustrated with Edwards's strange mood, Harry stormed all the way back home. But he didn't stop there, he continued to storm through his house, stomping all the way up the stairs, much to the annoyance of his parents. Harry slammed his door shut, and jumped onto his bed. A few moments later a knock came at his door, they didn't wait for a response just walked in. It was Lily, Harry didn't look up.

"Harry, what's gotten into you? You know you shouldn't behave this way," she gave him a stern look, but Harry still didn't look at her. "We're trying to plan for Daniel's birthday party tomorrow and you're loud noises are off-putting." Harry finally raised his head, his eyes locked with Lily's, which perfectly mirrored his own. Harry wasn't sure what to say. They had clearly forgotten about his birthday and this cut deep through him. It wasn't the only time they had done this, but for a mother and father not to remember their first born's birthday made Harry feel sick. He wondered all the time why they didn't love him. He'd even asked Sirius once, but all he could say was "They do love you Harry, don't be silly." Harry could see through his godfathers lies, his eyes betrayed him, and Harry knew his words weren't sincere. Although Harry didn't know if Sirius was hiding the fact that his parents didn't love him, or that he just didn't know the answer himself.

Lily was waiting for a response from Harry, clearly wanting an apology for interrupting their party planning. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again," said Harry reluctantly. He shouldn't be the one apologising, his parents should. The last time they had forgotten his birthday, he and Edward had tried making their own birthday cake, accidentally setting fire to a dish cloth. Needless to say, Harry was grounded for two weeks, Edward was banned from coming over during that time, and Harry had never attempted to bake a cake ever again. Harry smiled at the memory, it wasn't fun at the time but it was fun to look back on it and laugh. Harry went to sleep that night dreaming of how his birthday would go this year.

Harry woke early that morning; as he usually did, and wandered downstairs to get some breakfast. When he was done Harry washed hits pots and went upstairs, removing any trace that someone had been awake in the Potter household.

The next time Harry had come downstairs he heard laughter coming from the kitchen. Reluctantly, Harry followed the sound of his family and saw his parents sat at the table, with Daniel in the middle of them, enjoying pancakes covered in syrup. They looked happy, so Harry just stood there until he was noticed. Looking up Lily gasped in shock, "Oh, Harry you scared me I didn't see you there." Harry rolled his eyes; they never saw him.

"Harry don't roll you're eyes at your mother. Now, what are your plans today? Because as you know its Daniel's birthday," said his Dad.

"Edward is coming over," with slight hesitation Harry added, "I did ask."

"That's fine we were planning on going for a family meal later, so Edward has to be gone before then," his Mum said before returning her gaze back to Daniel. Harry was going to reply before deciding it useless and retreating back to his bedroom.

An hour later a knock at the Potter house came. Harry scrambled downstairs to get there before his parents, knowing who it would be. He swung the door wide open to reveal Edward's parents, bearing big smiles, dropping off Edward. Harry's face instantly grew brighter. Harry stood aside to give them room to enter the house.

Lily and James came to greet Edwards's parents, Lily and Charlotte (Edward's mum) gave each other a small hug, whilst James and Eric (Edward's dad) shook hands, firmly. Harry and Edward stood side by side as they waited for the formalities to be over.

Before Charlotte and Eric left they presented Harry with another journal and wished him a happy birthday. To his disappointment, both his parents eyes widened in shock, having forgotten it to be not only Daniel's birthday but Harry's as well. Harry had known they hadn't remembered from their morning encounter, but some part of him hoped they did care.

Lily took Harry into the kitchen to talk to him whilst Edward went to Harry's room.

"Why didn't you remind us it was your birthday Harry?" She fixed him with a stern look.

"I didn't know I had to," Harry replied stiffly.

"Oh, Harry…" she said it softly but lost the words to finish her thought. Harry thought for a moment that she actually felt bad, but that all came crashing down when Daniel walked in and asked if she was going to return helping him pick out what to wear for dinner. And of course she complied without even a second glance at Harry.

Harry found Edward reading a book, slouched on his bed, back against the wall.

"You want to go for a walk?" Harry asked. Edward could see Harry was upset, he nodded a reply and they made their way downstairs and out of the house.

They had barely taken a few steps before the sound of an owl hooting came, and a letter dropped before their feet. Edward was confused at first, but when Harry picked up the letter, and he saw it was addressed to Harry, the thing he feared most happened.

Smiling Harry tore open the letter, unaware of his friend's sadness. He had just gotten his Hogwarts letter. He scanned the letter and his smile broadened. He turned his smile to his friend, but dropped it immediately when he saw the solemn look on Edward's face.

"What's wrong Edward? You've been acting strange lately." Harry had to say it. Hesitating Edward began, "You know when I first found out about magic and you being a wizard and all that?" He paused for Harry to answer. Recollecting the day in the library when they were nine, Harry smiled and nodded, allowing Edward to continue.

"Well, you told me about Hogwarts that day too. I thought it was great… but later, when I was back at home I… I got thinking. When you turn eleven you'll get your Hogwarts letter and then you'd be leaving in September and I wouldn't see you, my best friend, for an _entire year!_" His eyes were pleading as he said the last part and Harry knew that Edward clearly didn't want him to go, but Harry had to, and part of him worried that Edward would never understand that.

"Edward, come on, you know I have to go," a frown formed on Edward's face as Harry continued. "I'll see you every summer and we can send each other letters." Edwards face brightened up a bit at this comment, he had been so focused on the fact that Harry was leaving and didn't even think about how they could stay in touch. And he knew they would, after all, they were best friends.

Knowing that things were better between each other, a comfortable silence elapsed the two boys as they carried on with their walk. Harry decided he would tell his parents about the letter later, especially as Sirius and Uncle Moony would be there for the family dinner.

Harry returned home later that day, without Edward, and was sent straight to his room to get ready for the family outing they would be having. He decided on black jeans and a smart shirt, with his dragon hide jacket that Uncle Moony had gotten him last year, although Harry doubted it would fit him for much longer. He traipsed down the stairs and saw his family gathered in the living room. They stood before the fireplace waiting for Sirius and Remus to arrive. As always the green flames made Harry's skin prickle. Harry grinned as his Uncle Moony came and gave him a hug, presenting his present; a book on quidditch tactics. Harry beamed up at him and thanked him for the gift. Remus then moved on to give Daniel his present; a set of exploding snap, and a chocolate frog.

Sirius followed suit, arriving a couple moments later. He had gotten Harry a framed picture of him, Sirius and Remus stood outside of Grimmauld place, Sirius' and Remus' home. Harry was five in the photo and it was of the first time Harry had been to their house, he'd instantly loved it there and spent many a more days there. He'd also received a chocolate frog, which bore Dumbledore on the card, unlike Daniels which had had Rowena Ravenclaw on. Daniel's gift from Sirius was a beginner's guide to wizard chess and a jar full of sweets. Harry took his gifts to his room, thanking both Sirius and Remus again. When he returned everyone was ready to apparate to London, where they were going to some fancy restaurant.

The meal had been lovely and Harry quite enjoyed himself, except for the many times an admirer from the wizarding world spotted Daniel and insisted upon having a photo with 'their saviour.' Harry made a gagging gesture to Sirius, who chuckled loudly, getting annoyed looks from most of the people there. By the time the evening was over and they were all back in the Potter household, surrounded by the fireplace, saying their goodbyes to Sirius and Remus, Harry had almost forgotten about his acceptance letter to Hogwarts.

"Wait here," he said to everyone, with excitement, before disappearing up the stairs. He quickly found the letter and ran back down the stairs.

"Harry don't run around in the house," said Lily, as Harry returned. Harry didn't acknowledge her, just shoved his letter towards Sirius and Lupin.

"What's this-" began Lupin, before he recognised the seal, "Oh wow, Harry this is great."

"You're dam right it is" said Sirius clapping Harry on the back, "You're going to have a fantastic time."

Lily and James had waited patiently enough and they peered over Remus' shoulder, who was holding the letter still. Harry's parents smiled, reflecting back on their days at Hogwarts.

"Oh you'll love it. James, think it won't be long before Daniel gets his letter either, just a couple more years," said Lily. Harry was annoyed that even though this had nothing to do with Daniel, they still ended up talking about him.

"Don't worry pup, me and Remus will come tomorrow morning and take you to Diagon ally, for now I think you should send a reply letter, don't you think?" Sirius said smiling. Harry smacked his forehead, of course, how had he forgotten the single most important thing, his reply. He sped upstairs after giving Sirius and Uncle Moony one last hug, and pulled out a piece of parchment and got writing as fast as he could.

* * *

They walked down the cobbled streets of Diagon Ally, Harry had been before on his little adventures with Sirius, but it felt different to know he'd be getting school books and robes and his wand. Once when he was younger, Harry had got a hold of James' wand and accidentally turned his hair green, his parents were furious. Harry made sure to take everything in, he paused outside of one shop in particular; Quality Quidditch Supplies. He couldn't wait for the day he would get his very own broom. Sirius and Lupin had to practically drag him away, needing to go to Gringotts first to get Harry his money.

They entered the grand doorway and Harry marvelled at the sight before him. It was his first time ever going inside; Sirius used to tell him it was filled with evil, ugly goblins that wanted to eat Harry, Harry was frightened to death and had never had the courage to go inside. But now that he was here, the only true thing Sirius seemed to have said was there were goblins. Harry put off making the judgment if they were good or bad.

The tall columns, dazzling chandeliers, rows of desks, and goblins hard at work, was a wonderful spectacle to behold. Harry followed behind Sirius and Remus who marched their way down the long building, till they came to a stop at a desk.

"Name?" said the goblin, scrutinizing his three customers.

"Harry Potter, we want to access his Potter trust fund," Sirius said with a big smile on his face.

"Conformation of identity?" the goblin replied, in a dry tone.

Harry didn't have a wand yet so he had to spill a drop of blood into a ritual bowl. A flash of gold, and the goblin seemed satisfied, "Very well Mister Potter, this way if you please."

They followed the goblin, who they had learned was named Griphook, into the caves, Remus told Harry all about how the caves had existed before Gringotts but that Gringotts had converted the caves into the place where all the vaults were. They had to travel by the karts to get to them.

Griphook took his time in unlocking the Vault, Harry and Remus remained composed, but Sirius kept fidgeting like a little puppy, who was bored senseless.

Harry hadn't expected there to be this much money, it glittered brightly in the dark cave. Harry had no idea how much he'd need but Sirius and Uncle Moony came to his rescue. In the end Harry took 60 galleons, 15 sickles and 10 Knuts. It was more than plenty but they thought Harry should take some extra for his time at Hogwarts, just in case he ever needed it. Their next stop was Madame Malkins.

Harry stood still while his measurements were taken by one of the shop employees. He was buying new robes, as he wanted to look especially good for his first year, although he suspected that he may just get second hand ones later on as it was cheaper. Harry checked his letter and noted that he also needed a pointed hat, one pair of protective gloves and a winter cloak. Once he'd purchased these items they moved onto Flourish and Blotts to get Harry's school books. Out of the selection of books he had to buy Harry was most curious in: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander, A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot and The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble. They made quick work of the book store much to Sirius' delight and moved on. The last few items Harry needed was a cauldron, crystal phials, a telescope, a set of brass scales and finally a wand. They rounded up the final items in no time leaving the wand till last.

Stood outside of Olivander's wand shop made Harry's insides twist, with both excitement and fear. They made their way inside, the sound of a bell ringing as they pushed open the door. There was a moment silence as they waited before an old man with wispy white hair rounded one of the oak shelves. The shop looked almost like a small library, a worn wooden desk at the front and rows of shelves behind. Only the shelves weren't full of books, rather wands.

The man was Mr Olivander himself and he smiled a joyous smile as his eyes fell upon Harry. "Mr Potter what a pleasure it is to meet you," Mr Olivander said extending his hand to Harry. Harry took his hand but wore a quizzical look on his face. How had he known who he was?

"Nobody is blind to everyone Mr Potter," Harry was even more confused, "You'll understand in time," finished Mr Olivander. Harry decided he quite liked the man but under no means, did that mean he understood him.

Mr Olivander began retrieving some wands, he took them from their boxes and laid them out, in front of Harry. He smiled again, inviting Harry to take one. Harry returned the gesture, then reached out to pick up one of the wands. However, just as Harry's fingers slipped around the wand the thing exploded, leaving all four of them stunned.

"Nope. Nope definitely not," Mr Olivander said reeling back from the explosion.

"Ah well, better luck next time pup, just try a different one maybe-" Sirius started before getting cut off.

"Absolutely not, I'm afraid these wands are too dear to have destroyed left, right and centre. Sorry Mr Potter," interrupted Olivander.

"But what? I still need a wand," said Harry, starting to worry.

"Oh no, don't fret Harry. I know what we can do, I've just never seen such a violent reaction like that, something special lies in wake of you." Mr Olivander left, leaving a confused Harry, Sirius and Lupin behind.

"I wonder when he'll be back." Lupin questioned, Harry and Sirius both shrugged in response, "Don't worry Harry, everything will be fine," Lupin added putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Harry felt better at his Uncle Moony's words, he and Sirius could read Harry like and open book. Something even his own parents couldn't do, but Harry was beginning to get good at hiding his true emotions.

Soon after Mr Olivander left, he returned carrying a large box, placing it down on his desk he asked Harry to close his eyes and focus on his magic energy. Complying, Harry did so without hesitation. He let his mind empty and searched for his magical core. After a few minutes Harry was told to open his eyes. He saw Sirius and Remus with wide eyes and saw a new wand on the desk. Instinctively he picked up the wand and felt a warm tingling sensation shoot through him. This was his wand.

"What happened?" Harry asked Mr Olivander, who smiled.

"My dear boy, I created this wand, or more accurately you did, or you and your magic did." Harry still wore a confused expression.

"It's a wand that is custom made for you in a way, your magic helps chooses the components in the wand, that way the wand will always be faithful to you, because it's tied to your magical core." Mr Olivander said, and answering Harry's unasked question added, "Your wand is 11 inches, a mix of red and elder wood, with a core of a phoenix feather, a drop of basilisk venom and phoenix tears. This is a very promising wand, take care of it, and do great things for me." Harry promised he would, thanked Mr Olivander for the wand and left, with a pair of still dumbstruck men.

* * *

Harry spent the rest of the afternoon at Grimmauld Place, but as it started getting dark Harry reluctantly went to the fireplace. Throwing the floo powder, Harry said "Potter Manor." The green flames danced around him, making him slightly uncomfortable, but within seconds, he was in the living room of his home. Once he got his bearings Harry started to make his way to his room. But before he even made it to the bottom of the stairs he ran into Daniel.

"Hey Harry, where have you been?" Daniel asked surprised to see Harry just as much as Harry was surprised to see Daniel.

"I spent the day with Padfoot and Moony, not that it's any of your concern. Shouldn't you be in bed or something?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's not that late Harry, I just went to get a drink," Daniel replied defensively.

"Okay. Well I'm going to bed now." And with that Harry left the youngest Potter to himself.

* * *

The last few weeks went by quickly, Harry spending most of his time either with Sirius and Remus or with Edward and his family. But finally the day had arrived. It was the 1st of September. It was 6:30 am and Harry was all prepared to leave for Kings cross station. Of course they had hours yet before they needed to be there. Harry found himself reading through his book on Quidditch that Remus had gotten him for his birthday.

Losing track of time, Harry was brought back to reality by the sound of movement down stairs and some distant voices. Looking at his clock Harry's heart leapt as he noticed it was 8:30, he'd been so engrossed in his book. He sprinted downstairs nearly flying into Sirius, luckily Harry stopped into time to avoid a painful clashing of bodies. Sirius chuckled at Harry's obvious excitement. Harry frowned, unamused by his godfather. Harry wondered where his uncle was.

"I'm sorry pup, Uncle Moony isn't here," Sirius said, seemingly reading Harry's thoughts, "He wanted to be here but well last night was a full moon and he wasn't doing very well this morning. But you should know he's very proud of you."

"It's okay, at least you're here."

Harry grabbed some breakfast before he and his family headed to Kings cross station.

It was packed. They had just ran through the brick wall, which Harry still couldn't quite figure out how worked, and were immediately surrounded. Daniel was famous no denying it, but Harry didn't spend much time with wizards, the exception of his family, Edward had basically been his only friend, definitely the only one that mattered, and he was a muggle. So Harry wasn't at all comfortable with the swarm of people. He wondered how Daniel felt, he was probably marvelling at being the centre of attention all the time, but it must get tiring, right?

Harry slipped away from the crowd followed by Sirius. As they waited for the crowd to dwindle, Harry watched as two red headed twins messed about being prats, as his dad would say, and saw that they were annoying who looked to be their mother. She hollered loudly and they fell silent after this, sneaking glances at one another every so often and trying not to laugh. All of a sudden Harry realised he would have to make friends, his stomach churned at the thought. He'd never really tried making friends, he'd had Edward and that was good enough for him.

Harry didn't have much time left, so he tried getting his parents attention, with no such luck. They were too busy fussing over Daniel and smiling for the camera. He could almost see the title of the Daily Prophet; _the boy who lives accompanies brother on his first day at Hogwarts. Isn't our saviour great?" _

Giving up, Harry turned back to Sirius and had to supress his tears, "I'm going to miss you."

"You too pup, but the year will be over before you know it and I'll see you soon enough," Sirius said with a sad smile. Harry too tried for a smile, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Knowing that Harry would truly miss him a lot and that he too would miss Harry dearly, Sirius wrapped his arms around Harry, before reluctantly letting go. Harry grabbed his trunk and pulled it along after himself as he walked away from Sirius, his parents and his brother. As soon as he steps on board his whole life would change.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The Hogwarts express was filled with lots of students; some nervous for their first year, others laughing and talking with their friends, returning for another year. Some people were alone, either in happy solitude or by no choice of their own. Harry sped his way down the train as fast as he could until he could find a compartment alone.

Harry settled down and stared from his window. The train's whistle hollered loudly, just as Harry saw Sirius waiting on the platform. Their eyes met and Harry gave a small wave, tearing his gaze away, but before he did he could just make out the already retreating figures of Daniel and his parents.

Closing his eyes, Harry thought about the Hogwarts sorting. His parents were in Gryffindor, Sirius and Remus had ended up in Gryffindor, so is that where Harry was destined to go? However before Harry could think any more of it, someone entered his compartment.

It was a girl, she had tanned skin, and brown frizzy hair, matching brown eyes and some freckles dotted across her nose. She bore a bright smile and sat opposite Harry.

"Hey my name's Hazel Warwick, is it alright if I sit with you?" she asked politely.

"Yeah of course," Harry said, returning the politeness.

"Are you a first year? I am, I'm so excited," this girl just shone of happiness and although Harry wasn't like that, he thought they'd get along.

"Yeah, oh my name is Harry by the way, Harry Potter," he felt rude for not introducing himself straight away like she had done.

"Are you the brother of Daniel Potter the-boy-who-lived?" asked an unfamiliar voice. She had peachy skin, raven coloured hair, dark blue eyes and stood in the doorway to their compartment.

"What?! I didn't even know he had a brother, is it true?" Hazel said, nearly screaming, her eyes scanned Harry's face, but he wore a blank mask.

"Unfortunately," Harry muttered, he hated being referred to as the-boy-who-lived's brother. Harry was his own person, and anyway he barely spoke to Daniel, or his parents for that matter.

"What'd you say?" Hazel asked.

"Err, yeah it's true" Harry said keeping it vague.

"Wow, what's it like? How come I never knew about you?" These were questions Harry didn't want to answer, so he said, "If it's alright, I'd rather not talk about this." He returned to looking out the window again, signalling the end of that topic of conversation.

"Anyway, I'm Alyssa Winters," said the raven haired girl as she sat next Hazel.

Hazel and Alyssa kept up conversation, while Harry remained silent. Not too long later two more faces appeared, as the rest of the compartments were full. One of them was a boy named Mathew Jefferson, he had blue eyes, light brown hair with a fringe that flopped neatly to the left, contrasting with how Harry's was always a mess. The second person was a girl, with light blonde hair, icy blue eyes and sharp facial features. Her name was Daphne Greengrass and like the Potters the Greengrass' also had a reputation in the wizarding world. Although not a very positive one. They had long conversation about how the Greengrass' were staying neutral and not picking sides. Harry joined in with this conversation having read a bit about the family in old newspapers from the great wizarding war.

As they neared their destination they had to change into their school robes. The boys waited outside whilst the girls got changed and then they swapped. Harry felt strange wearing his robes, but also excited like it was finally official; he was going to Hogwarts. They made idle chatter the rest of the way, just talking about Hogwarts.

Finally they reached Hogsmede train station. They were greeted by a half giant, named Hagrid, and as you can imagine he was very large, and had a lot of hair. His lamp swung in the fading afternoon light. Hagrid was the keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. He was accompanied by his dog, which Harry later found out was called Fang. It stuck close to Hagrid, barking at the occasional bird.

They reached a lake, also known as the black lake, and got into pairs and clambered on into the boats. Harry was with Mathew and they gasped when they saw the castle, it was a fantastic view. Harry stared at the water and watched the reflection of the moon dance in the ripples of the water. He wondered what lay below in the depths of the lake. When they reached the other end of the lake, they regrouped and made their way to the castle.

* * *

As they stepped over the threshold of Hogwarts Harry felt a sense of warmth run through him. He felt overwhelmingly happy and safe, he felt like a whole he hadn't known was there was filled.

They climbed the stairs of the school and came to a stop in front of a pair of large doors. Someone who Harry assumed was a teacher came to the front of the eager first years and said, "I'm Professor McGonagall, deputy headmistress of the school. The sorting ceremony will begin in a moment, if you could all wait here patiently for a few moments," and with a thin smile, left the first years to themselves.

Harry, Daphne, Hazel, Mathew and Alyssa, looked nervously at one another.

"Hey let's make a pact. No matter what houses we end up in, we'll all stay friends," suggested Mathew, with a smile on his face. They studied each other's faces and nodded in agreement.

Professor McGonagall returned shortly after and led them through the Great Hall. The doors swung open on queue for them. Their footsteps echoed, and all eyes were on the first years. Harry looked up at the ceiling, having read that they were enchanted. And sure enough when he looked up he saw floating candles and a beautiful night sky, perfectly matching the one outside.

They came to a stop, and faced a stool, with a worn hat placed on top. The hall was silent as everyone waited for the sorting ceremony to commence. Professor McGonagall stood at the front and revealed a piece of parchment. Then she began reading names.

One by one the students were called up, they sat on the stool, the hat was placed on top of their heads and then the hat would shout out their house. The list was going in alphabetical order by last name so Daphne was first in their group of friends. They all waited eagerly until it was their turn to be sorted.

"Greengrass, Daphne" shouted Professor McGonagall.

With grace and confidence Daphne came up the steps and sat on the stool. The hat was too big for her head, so she could barely see the eyes of everyone that would surely be on her.

"SLYHTERIN!" Bellowed the hat.

Harry watched Daphne's body deflate. They'd talked about the houses on the train and although she didn't hate the house of Slytherin, Daphne knew it wouldn't further her reputation at Hogwarts in a positive way. A cheer came from the Slytherin table as Daphne made her way to sit down.

After a couple people Mathew was up next, he walked up, with a smile and plonked himself down. A second later and the hat yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF."

A lot more names were called out, each going to Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin or Hufflepuff. Every time someone was placed their house cheered with great excitement. Harry waited nervously for his name to be called.

"Potter, Harry." Called McGonagall. Harry's heart leaped, the blood rushing to his head, he felt like he was going to pass out but he somehow managed it to the stool. The hall had fell into hushed whispers over the brother of the-boy-who-lived.

"Interesting, I sense great power in you mister Potter." This came from the hat, which was now on Harry's head. Harry's heart was beating wildly. After several moments the hat seemed to have come to a decision.

"RAVENCLAW!" Harry breathed a sigh of relief that it was over. The Gryffindor's looked slightly shocked as they knew the Potter's reputation of being in Gryffindor. Ravenclaw cheered loudly, welcoming Harry to their house, they could only hope he would be a great asset to their house. As Harry sat down he tried to avoid the eyes that still lingered on him, however, he was drawn to one pair in particular. Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, his eyes watched Harry in question. Harry felt a weird sensation in his head, he looked at Dumbledore knowing it was something to do with him and tried to block it out. But as fast as the feeling began, it was over.

Harry returned to watching the rest of the sorting ceremony waiting for his final friends to be called.

"Warwick, Hazel," Hazel sat down and the hat barely touched her head before it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

Next up was one of the red headed twins that Harry recognised from the platform. He and his brother went to Gryffindor, cheering loudly, getting the students to chant "Gryffindor" over and over again, until McGonagall could get them to settle down.

Finally, "Alyssa Winters," she made her way to the hat. Harry saw her cross her fingers in her lap, hoping to get the house she wanted.

"RAVENCLAW" came the hat's loud shout. With a small jump off the chair, Alyssa rushed towards the Ravenclaw table and sat beside Harry. Harry looked around at his other friends, each sat at different tables. They knew they wouldn't all end up in the same house but now that they are, Harry wondered if the pact they made before they entered the hall would remain.

As the last of the cheering came to an end, Professor Dumbledore stood up to make a speech.

"First of all, I would like to start off by welcoming everyone back from the holidays and secondly welcoming the first years, I hope Hogwarts becomes your home over the next seven years. Now let the feast begin." And with that Dumbledore joined the teachers table and food of all sorts appeared on the tables.

Harry made sure to enjoy his first meal as best he could, but he found it difficult as some of the students were clearly talking about him. After the meals were finished, lots of desserts appeared. Harry couldn't stop his excitement and he tucked in along with everyone else in the castle.

Once the desserts were cleared, the house prefects led their respective house to the common rooms. Harry watched in wonder at how to get into the Ravenclaw common room; they had to answer a riddle, Harry thought it very clever. Inside was amazing there was books upon books, tables to study at soft royal blue sofas. They were told the direction of the dormitories. The first and second years were on the first floor, third and fourth next, then fifth and sixth and finally seventh years who each had a room of their own on the top floor.

Inside Harry's room there was five beds all lined against the back wall, with a desk next to each of them and a wardrobe facing them, on the opposite side of the wall. Harry took the bed furthest from the door, closer to the window and the bathroom; which led off from that room.

Harry settled in, unpacking everything for the year ahead. His four roommates were Nicholas Drake, Cole Splintwood, James Hunter and Rodger Davis. They seemed nice enough and Harry hoped he would be good friends with them in time.

Harry later returned to the main area of the common room and found Alyssa talking with one of her roommates, Eliza Castle. Harry went to sit with them and learned that they had known each other when they were younger. He got a few people asking him questions, but being Ravenclaws, they were smart and caught on to the fact that he clearly didn't want to talk about his home life. Although he still got a few stares.

Harry talked to Alyssa and Eliza for the rest of the night, about what lessons they were most excited for and which teachers they were most excited to have. Harry really enjoyed feeling like he had friends for once and went to sleep that night with a smile on his face.

**Authors Note: I know I haven't updated in a while but I've been busy revising for mock exams and I just haven't had the motivation to do any writing. There won't be any more updates after this one for a couple weeks just so I can get mocks out the way and then write as many chapters as possible before creating a regular update plan. But I still want to write this story, and see it get somewhere so I am not stopping. I made up my own description of the Ravenclaw common room, from a mixture of things that I have read, as I'm not too sure what it's actually meant to look like. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it's a bit short, I'll make sure the rest are longer, and thank you for the reviews I got on chapter one. **


End file.
